1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cable clamp structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved cable clamp and spacer assembly wherein the same is arranged to secure and space cables relative to one another to avoid electrical interference between such cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cable spacer and clamp structure is exemplified in the prior art and set forth in such patents as U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,414 to Artvauer having a spacer for high voltage cables configured as a ring member. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,523 to Hildebrand, et al. sets forth a further ring-like structure for spacing of a cable. U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,055 to Moore sets forth clamp structure to effect spacing of a plurality of cables relative to one another, as does U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,982 to McSherry.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for cable alignment and spacing structure to include clamping of the cables in an efficient and effective manner not addressed by the prior art and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.